


Frustrating

by 3cheers12years



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Teenagers, Hand Jobs, Horny Teenagers, M/M, Not Beta Read, School Uniforms, Semi-Public Sex, i am a hypocrite i know, i normally hate shit like that but HERE I AM, theyre the same age in this, which is why its no warning i didnt know what to put it as aahhh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-03
Updated: 2018-01-03
Packaged: 2019-02-27 22:50:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13258254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/3cheers12years/pseuds/3cheers12years
Summary: "Word on the street is you're a ladies man.""What street?"





	Frustrating

Dan Avidan and Arin Hanson had both forgotten their gym kits. Neither of them were really that athletically inclined. Their teacher looked between them, sighing heavily. The two boys stood in front of him, shuffling their feet and wringing their hands, avoiding eye contact.

"I guess," he grumbles, "You two can mop the locker room. You fail to do gym again and you're both getting a detention. No ifs, ands or buts. I'm letting you off easy."

The two boys sigh in relief, shoulders relaxing before trudging their way to the cleaning cupboard. Dan nudges Arin with his boney elbow.

"Hey. Are you actually gonna mop?" Dan asks, tone hushed.

Arin shrugs slightly. He thrusts the bucket into Dan's hands, "Only the really gross bits. I'm not dealing with a detention because we didn't do anything for an hour after thinking we get off lightly."

Dan smiles slowly, leading the way back into the now empty locker room. It was strangely quiet with it empty. A slow, consistent drip can be heard from the shower room attached. The boys do a pathetic job of mopping. They barely once over it, chatting idly as they do so. They weren't close. They were hardly even friends, friends of friends, in a few classes together. Dan was known by everyone, his tall, slender frame and mop of hair making him easy to pick out in a crowd. Arin was known for his lack of care of the way he acted. Dan can appreciate that.

"Wait, did you just imply that you _don't_  have a girlfriend?" Dan asks, raising an eyebrow high. He places the mop back in the bucket and sits on one of the benches, leaning back against the wall.

"Uh-... yes?" Arin replies. He'd been twisting his mop out in the same spot for the past five minutes, "Why is that a surprise?"

"Word on the street is you're a ladies man."

"What street?"

"Whatever. Girls think you're hot, so I'm just surprised."

It's Arin's turn to raise an eyebrow. He props his mop against the wall and sits down beside Dan, "I'm not sure about that. You get more."

Dan laughs, rolling his eyes. He unbuttons his blazer and leaves it open, loosing his tie slightly, "I get _none_ , Arin."

"I saw you with that girl from math at Jay's party. Didn't seem like you get none," Arin argues. He's looking over Dan slowly, the sharp of his jaw, the way there's a single curl that follows the line of it. Dan doesn't really notice.

He hums and rubs the back of his neck, "She left me hanging."

"Oh," Arin says as he shrugs off his own blazer.

"Yeah," Dan says. There's a moment, "It's-... Kinda whatever. I'm just wound up."

Arin watches Dan pick at a thread in the knee of his trousers, pinching it between his index finger and thumb. His hands are long, delicate but somehow, also strong. Arin's eyes run up the length of Dan's thigh before returning to watch his face.

"I mean-... I was so close, it sorta stings. She was there. _Right fucking there_. In the bathroom- if you can even call it that- against the wall of the little toilet room. It was dark but I could see her, she was so close and I had my hands on her, like, up her shirt," Dan clears his throat slightly and shifts. He tugs at the seam on the leg of his pants. Arin's lips quirk, "She was rubbing me, dude. And then she was undoing my belt, her lips were on my neck- she left a hickey. Her hands were soft and-..."

Dan takes a deep breath. His head is tilted back against the wall, eyes squeezed shut. His fingers fidget on his thigh.

Arin watches him closely, enraptured. He licks his lips, wetting them. He watches Dan tug his own between his front teeth, dragging along the dry skin.

"And..?" Arin goads. He casts.

Dan bites.

Hook, line, sinker.

"She started jerking me off," Dan's voice is loud against the quiet of the room. Neither boys are paying attention to the incessant drip of the shower. Dan's hand has slid its way up his thigh, cupping and squeezing himself through his school trousers. He groans quietly, brow creasing for a split second, " _fuck_ , it was good. She was good, brilliant. Gorgeous. And then there was-... something? Something happened, and her hand stopped and it felt like my heart did too. And she tucks me into my boxers again, tells me she has to go," Dan's rubbing now, palming himself, breath almost short. Arin is watching him closely, sitting just a little closer than before, "I could have cum. I nearly came. I'm so-..."

Arin's hand moves over Dan's. There's a moment where Dan hesitates, whilst Arin is sure of his movements but not sure of his actions.

"You're so frustrated." Arin finishes the sentence for him, voice dripping like syrup. Dan removes his hand, resting it on his thigh. Arin squeezes him before undoing his zipper and button, slipping his hand under the rough fabric of his uniform trousers to the soft cotton of his boxers. A noise gets stuck in Dan's throat and then Arin is slowly kissing it, tongue tracing the mark left by her. Dan arches slightly, head tipping further back, pushing the grunt from his chest.

Arin squeezes himself with his free hand. Dan encourages his working one to slip under the elastic, wrap around his cock. He guides it for a moment, up and down the length of him as best as he can in the restricted space between clothing.

Dan shivers, a gasp following it, brow creasing down as Arin does a wonderful something with his fist. He then does something that makes Arin's cock twitch.

" _Fuck_ , good girl," Dan says, breathless. Arin bites down on the mark, sucking it darker, purple and blotchy. He gives a whine, a feminine moan and takes Dan's hand into one of his own, rocking into the cup of his palm almost desperately.

Dan isn't really sure what he's doing. He's too far into it to really think, as his hips ever so slightly roll upwards and he rubs firmly, consistently with the palm of his hand, heel of it digging in ever so slightly. Arin isn't even too sure what he's doing, what they're doing, but it seems like they're both doing something right.

They sort of cum at the same time. It's more like a domino effect, but with the way the two of them were, it wasn't exactly going to take a lot of doing. Dan's stomach goes tense and he grunts in his throat, legs fighting the urge to close in just slightly. His head tilts back and his hand squeezes just that extra bit of encouragement to push Arin to his end. He nestles into Dan's shoulder as he cums, back arching slightly and he rocks his hips, humping into his hand.

Arin settles back down, retrieving his hand. His fist is striped with cum. He's uncomfortable in his pants. Dan rearranges himself, zipper up and button closed. He wipes his brow with the back of his hand before pushing his hair back away from his face.

Neither of them say anything. The first bell rings. They stand, quickly collecting their belongings, rushing to put the mop and bucket away before the rest of the class come in from the field.

Dan clears his throat as they reach a split in the end of the hall. He'd been idly watching Arin wipe his hand clean with a paper towel he snatched from the cleaning cupboard.

"What've you got?" He asks, lightly.

Arin crumples the paper towel, "Science."

"Ah. English." Dan says, "D'you like science?"

"Sorta. It-... it can be-"

"Frustrating?" Dan interrupts.

There's a cheeky little smirk on his face that makes the pit of Arin's stomach tighten. But he composes himself, taking a small step backward into the hall.

"Yeah. Frustrating."

**Author's Note:**

> Yes i understand uniforms are unusual in america but i am british so here we are friends.
> 
> Inspired by a scene in Queer As Folk.


End file.
